Avengers: Heroes Disassembled
Avengers: Heroes Disassembled is a fighting video game featuring 24 heroes and villains from the Marvel universe, as well as 15 unique stages, and alternate costumes for each character. It also contains a very unique storyline somewhat similar to the Civil War story arc, but several details are changed. It's plot is also similar to the DC fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, with the use of alternate realities. Avengers: Heroes Disassembled will be released February 26, 2014. Playable Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wolverine *Ms. Marvel *Storm Villains *Mystique *Electro *Green Goblin *Venom *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Loki *Magneto *Dark Phoenix *Songbird *Daimon Hellstrom *Mandarin DLC Characters *Black Bolt *Rogue *Mysterio *Thanos DLC Bonuses *The Heroes Disassembled Season Pass comes with Future Foundation costumes for Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing. *Big Ballz **Yellowjacket comes with an Amazing Spider-Man costume for Spider-Man **Yellowjacket comes with a "Heroes of War" DLC Pack, containing costumes for Captain America, Human Torch, and Wolverine **Yellowjacket comes with a "Royal Pains" DLC Pack containing costumes for Doctor Doom, Loki, and Magneto *Rogue **Rogue comes with a Frost Giant skin for Loki **Rogue Widow comes with a "Gamma World" DLC Pack containing skins for Thor, Wolverine, and Deadpool **Rogue comes with an "Identity Crisis" DLC Pack containing skins for Spider-Man, Venom, and Iron Man *Mysterio **Mysterio comes with a Negative Zone costume for Human Torch **Mysterio comes with an "Ultimate Successors" DLC Pack containing costumes for Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Hulk **Mysterio comes with an "X-Men First Class" DLC Pack containing costumes for Mystique, Magneto, and Dark Phoenix *Thanos **Thanos comes with an Age of Apocalypse skin for Dark Phoenix **Thanos comes with a "Classic Villains" DLC Pack containing skins for Songbird, Electro, and Green Goblin **Thanos comes with a "Femme Fatales" DLC Pack containing skins for Storm, Ms. Marvel, and Mystique Confirmation Order *Spider-Man *Electro *Captain America *Thing *Storm *Mystique *Iron Man *Wolverine *Hulk *Loki *Thor *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Green Goblin *Ms. Marvel *Deadpool *Magneto *Dark Phoenix *Venom *Doctor Doom *Mandarin *Songbird *Daimon Hellstrom *Thanos *Rogue *Mysterio *Yellowjacket Select Screen Order *Left Side, First Row: Mr. Fantastic, Captain America, Human Torch *Left Side, Second Row: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel *Left Side, Third Row: Thing, Iron Man, Storm, Yellowjacket *Left Side, Fourth Row: Hulk, Thor, Invisible Woman, Rogue *Right Side, First Row: Mysterio, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom *Right Side, Second Row: Thanos, Songbird, Daimon Hellstrom, Venom *Right Side, Third Row: Dark Phoenix, Mandarin, Magneto *Right Side, Fourth Row: Mystique, Loki, Deadpool Pre-Order Bonuses *GameStop: By pre-ordering from GameStop, players will get the "Imperfect Futures" DLC Pack, which comes with a 2099 skin for Spider-Man, a Maestro skin for Hulk, and an Old Man Logan skin for Wolverine. It also comes with an original comic book written by the writers of Heroes Disassembled, starring 2099 Spider-Man. *Amazon: By pre-ordering from Amazon, players will get the "Ultimate" DLC Pack, containing Ultimate skins for Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor. As well as 20 additional S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions set within the ultimate universe. *Best Buy: By pre-ordering from Best Buy, players will get the "Planet of the Symbiotes" DLC Pack, featuring an alternate skin for Venom, as well as a Spider-Carnage skin for Spider-Man, and a Symbiote mode, which puts all Default Costumes in a symbiote costume. *Wal-Mart: By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, players will get the "Cinematic Universe" feature, which allows players to watch copies of every Iron Man movie, as well as the Avengers on their copy of Heroes Disassembled. It also comes with an Iron Man 3 costume for Iron Man, and 20 additional S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions set within the Cinematic Universe. *Collector's Edition: The Collector's Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It comes with First Appearance skins for Spider-Man, Captain America, and Dr. Doom. It also comes with all of Avengers Assemble Season 1. It includes a copy of Avengers vs X-Men #1. Lastly, it comes with a statue of Spider-Man battling Venom. *Battle Edition: The Battle Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It also comes with the First Appearance skins and the copy of Avengers vs X-Men #1. However, it comes with an exclusive Heroes Disassembled fight stick, that features New Order Iron Man, Captain America, and Magneto on the left side, with Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Secret Avengers Green Goblin on the right side. Stages *Avengers Mansion *New York City *The Vault *Stark Tower *Baxter Building *Helicarrier *Castle Doom *Genosha *Oscorp *X-Mansion *New Order Embassy *Asgard *Hell *The Valley of Spirits *Wakanda Story Mode In a futuristic, seemingly utopian city, an alternate Spider-Man watches over the city in secret. He views Thor and Magneto flying through the city, patrolling. Spider-Man shakes his head in disgust and walks back inside. He speaks to a man in the shadows and says "This has to end." Norman Osborn steps out of the shadows and says "It will. Soon." Chapter One: Captain America The Avengers are battling Loki's New Masters of Evil, and are tearing apart New York City. Captain America radios Iron Man and says he is going to try and get to the Mansion and find Loki. Before he can leave the scene, he is stopped by Songbird, who isn't letting him leave. Vs. Songbird He then gets on his motorcycle and begins to drive away. As he gets closer to the Mansion, he discovers it is blocked off by a pile of debris. Obstacle: Player must climb over the debris and run through the busy street to Avengers Mansion. After getting to the Mansion, he goes inside to discover that Loki has Spider-Man and Wolverine unconscious. As Captain America begins walking closer, Loki holds up his hand, saying if he takes one more step, Green Goblin will activate the Tesseract and blow New York to Kingdom Come. He says that he has a chance to save the city, if he can make it to Loki. Vs Green Goblin Captain America throws Goblin's body to the ground and walks closer to Loki, who says he isn't finished yet. He snaps his fingers, and Wolverine is woken up. His eyes are clouded by Loki's magic, and he is viewing Captain America as Sabretooth Vs Wolverine Captain America knocks Wolverine to the ground and tells Loki to fight him like a man, but Loki says that will be for another time. He grabs Spider-Man and is about to fly away, but Captain America presses on his Avengers card, and soon the Hulk bursts through the mansion walls and grabs onto Loki's legs and pulls him down. Ms. Marvel flies in and asks Cap if everything is under control, and he says he thinks it is. As Hulk is about to pound on Loki once more, Loki puts his hand on Hulk's chest, and knocks him backwards. In the commotion, the other Avengers begin heading towards the Mansion, and the ones already there try to get closer to Loki, but soon blue energy begins surrounding the six super-beings inside of the Mansion. As the other Avengers arrive, they disappear, leaving nothing but smoke where they once stood. Captain America and Loki appear in the alternate dimension, standing inside of the New Order Embassy. Captain America punches Loki and says this is all his fault. Vs Loki As the two of them continue fighting, the Embassy is soon surrounded by Iron Sentinels, urging the two of them to surrender. When Loki tries to attack, he is blasted by a uni-beam laser and is knocked out. Captain America looks around and puts his hands in the air. The alternate Iron Man flies in, surprised to see Captain America in his old costume, and destroying the Embassy. He says he'll be brought in for questioning, and he then punches him out. Chapter Two: Ms. Marvel Teleporting to New York, Ms. Marvel, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk tries to figure out where they are. Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Games Category:Created by Artemis Panther Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store